


Sweet Whispers

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Sebastian uses sweet whispers with his boy
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916197
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Whispers

Kurt enjoyed having days off, nothing was better than laying on the couch with a book, enjoying the peace of his home while his boyfriend was off at work. Sebastian had been home a few hours and it was still peaceful so Kurt dove back into his book with ease.

Sebastian watched his boyfriend reading quietly after he made his way from the kitchen before walking over to the couch and scooping Kurt up bridal style to their bedroom. A grin spread across his features as Kurt yelped in protest and began to hit him with the book he had been reading.

“Bas what the hell are you doing?” Kurt demanded hitting him again with the book. HE dropped the book as Sebastian lightly tossed him on the bed and crawled over him. Kurt flushed lightly at having his boyfriend loom over him with a predatory look in his eyes.

Sebastian smirked down at Kurt before leaning down, breathing against Kurt’s ear humming at the shiver his breath caused through the smaller man’s body. He whispered softly “Touch my goddamn tim tams again and I’m throwing you out the window next time” he pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek before leveling himself up and off the bed with a smirk


End file.
